By My Side
by cherryblossom1423
Summary: They all left me and came to a person who told lies about me. There was no one left by my side because everyone of them betrayed me, so I left and came back with a new life with the Akatsuki by my side. Rated R for language
1. Chapter 1

Cherryblossom- Don't own Naruto

Sakura's Pov

Today was a very special day for me because today was the day Sasuke Uchiha comes back to Konoha. I Sakura Haruno, my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and our sensei Kakashi Hatake are waiting for Sasuke to come back. You might be wondering why we know he's coming back, well he sent the Hokage a message to inform that he was coming back and is staying here at konoha forever.

Then we see a figure emerge the shadows but that figure was not alone there was Sasuke but with a red head chick. As they came closer they noticed the red head was one of his teammate in his old group called Team Hebi. When they finally came the red head introduced herself "Hello my name is Karin I was Sasuke's teammate in team Hebi". After she introduces herself team seven introduced themselves except for Sasuke. "Nice to meet you to meet you Karin my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl with pink hair is Sakura Haruno, and lastly that is Kakashi Hatake our former sensei.

Cherryblossom-Well I will try to update soon please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Cherryblossom-Thank You to 2 reviewers who read my story so far. Anyways this is the second chapter hope you enjoy.

When Naruto was introducing us Karin kept staring at me or should I say glaring, so what I did was glare back but unfortunately for me Naruto saw me glaring back at Karin and asked " Sakura-chan are you ok you keep glaring at Karin". I looked at Naruto and said "Oh it's nothing Naruto" smiling at him. "Anyways let's go celebrate at Ichiraku Raman".

We all nodded and walked there but I couldn't help but feel like there was someone glaring at me and another person staring at me. I turn around and see Karin glaring and Sasuke staring at me, I sighed to myself "This is going to be a long day". When we got there we ordered but after that I was summoned to the Hokage's office I said my good byes and ran on top of the rooftops. When I got there I was handed a mission to go to Suna and heal injured people there to keep our alliances strong, I was to go out in the morning so I went to my apartment to start packing for necessary things for the mission. I then went into deep sleep. I woke up early in the morning and started to head to the gates.

What I didn't know was the person standing there thinking of a plan for my friends and everyone against me.

Cherryblossom- heh I gave an obvious hint hehehehe oh well R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Cherryblossom-hello everyone well this is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Oh by the way thank you for the reviewers. I don't own Naruto!

Sakura's Pov

It was a long journey to Suna but I eventually made it. Anyways I am heading straight to the Kazekage's office. The Kazekage was one of Sakura's friends known as Gaara. He had the 1 tailed beast sealed inside him. Anyways I knocked on the door to the office and waited for him to say "come in" when I heard him say that I opened the door. There right by his side was one of the medic's,

"Good evening Haruno-san, please show Miss Haruno to the hospital" said Gaara. With a nod the medic lead the way, while I was following the medic I looked around to see if anything changed but unfortunately nothing has changed. When we arrived at the hospital the medic named Rin gave me all the patients I will be checking. When I was finished I went back to Gaara's office and reported to him. He asked me if I wanted to stay for today and head back home tomorrow but I had decline I didn't want to be a burden.

As I was walking back to Konoha I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen but I just shook it of saying it was nothing. I then started jumping in the tree branches thinking about Sasuke and what he's doing.

Then I saw Konoha and the big gates. I was expecting Naruto being there waiting for me to come back then get some ramen with him but what's unusual was he wasn't there, I started to get worried. So I ran to the ramen place and saw him eating ramen wit Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Sasuke, and Karin. So I went in and sat between Hinata and Naruto. Then all of a sudden I got slapped by none other the Ino. "What the HELL is your problem" I yelled to Ino. "You want to know what my problem is I heard you were talking behind my back is the freaking problem". "What are you talking about I just came back from a mission. And beside why would I do that to a friend!". "Oh you know what I talking about and for now on you're not my friend anymore and just don't talk to me! Choji, Shikamaru let's go". Before they left Shikamaru and Choji gave me the exact same look Ino gave me. I sat there confused, shocked, and angry. Whoever said that lie to Ino really hates me.

I sat there while my other friends stared at me with hatred in their eyes. "What the heck is going on why is everyone giving that look" but everyone just ignored me and left me siting there dumbfounded.

As everyone left Karin is the only one who stayed behind. "You want to know what happened" Karin said while smiling evilly, I just nodded my head. "I told lies about you to everyone you we're friends with so I can steal them away from you". "Why, why would you do that?" I asked. "Simple I want to be to have your life. Ever since I met you I hated you and wanted your life. Now that you have no friends and no more people hanging around I can finally have your life and especially Sasuke-kun". "What do you mean no more people hanging around me I still have Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou". "Oh I told lies to them too. "You want to know what I told them. I told them "you guys are the weakest and most stupid teachers a girl or even a person could ever have" and they even believed me instead of you. Your friends even believed me instead of you, because since I am new to the village they don't know anything about me except Sasuke-kun but he thinks I would never do such a thing" said Karin evilly. "So they left me for you and believed all those lies" I asked and yelled at her. "Yes I did". "what the fuck is wrong with you" I yelled and ran to my apartment with tears in my eyes.

The next morning I got up my eyes red and puffy from all that crying. I took a shower and put on my clothes and went outside.

There I saw Naruto and Sasuke training. When I got there they stopped what they're doing and just stared at me. Being Naruto he yelled out "Why Sakura why would you say that to everyone and talk behind their backs that is so unlike you". "I didn't say that to you guys and I am not talking behind your guys back. It was Karin she told those lies" I said tears filling my eyes. "Sakura that is so mean of you talking like that about Karin. Why would you talk about someone new" asked Naruto and with that said they Naruto left while Sasuke stayed behind. "Sakura you got more annoying and as always weak while I was gone" after Sasuke said that he left and never looked back at her broken state.

Sakura just stood the tears pouring from her eyes, as Sakura walked along the streets of Konoha she saw Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino there talking. "They're not going to believe me like how Naruto and Sasuke didn't believe me". With that in mind I walked past them with my head hung low with tears dropping from my eyes. Everyone just stared at me while I walked past them.

Shikamaru's Pov

"I knew there was something fishy going on and decided to talk to Sakura later in private". While Sakura walked past us tears were dropping down from her eyes. Then I heard Ino say "Serves the forehead bitch a lesson". This made me feel bad for Sakura having her best friend talk to her like that. "Yup I really need to find out what really happened". Then we kept talking me not really paying attention cause I was thinking about Sakura.

Cherryblossom-Poor Sakura! Naruto you betrayed you best friend and Sasuke well he acted like Sasuke. Karin that fat ass mother of fucking slut who's a stupid bitch! Anyway please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Cherryblossom- thank you to all the reviewer's out there as a prize I make this chapter long. Oh if you think Karin's a bitch review ok. Anyways on with the story. P.S I don't own Naruto! Hope you enjoy!

Sakura's Pov

When I was out from their sights I quickly ran without looking back. I went to my apartment quickly locked my door and headed towards my room. I had tears in my eyes but they refused to fall "No. Get a hold of yourself. Crying won't do anything, I refuse to be weak. From this day till the day I die I will never shed a tear. I need to get out of here this is what's holding me back from my freedom." And with that on mind I started packing so I can out of this hell hole as soon as possible. Then I heard a knocking in my balcony door. Right in front of me was the lazy bum himself. The one and only Shikamaru Nara.

"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with your friends talking about me and stuff" I asked coldly.

Shikamaru's Pov

"I'm here to talk to you and no I rather spend time with a real friend not those people who are treating you like trash" I replied. Sakura stood there in shock "So I want to know the truth. What Karin said to us were they all lies? It's because I know you Sakura and I know you wouldn't say that or do that to them no matter what" I questioned.

Then Sakura stood there Frozen but then relaxed "Yes they were all lies. Once you guys left Karin told me what she did and why she did it. Apparently she hated me ever since she laid eyes on me thinking I had a perfect life." She told me what she said and what she is going to do now. I stood there in shock and said "I knew you would leave and I am not stopping you as long as you're free and safe that all that matters". She then gave me a true smile and hugged me really tight. "Oh Sakura use that jutsu I taught you so we can communicate privately and I almost forgot HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" then handed her a gift that was in a velvet box with a cute pink bow on it.

Sakura's Pov

I stood there just looking at the box. Then opened it to see half of a cherry blossom with an S engraved in it. "Where's the other half" I questioned. What I didn't know was Shikamaru was wearing the other half look the same but different instead of a bracelet his was a necklace. The two S's stand for their name Shikamaru and Sakura, and on the back BFF which stands best friends forever. I looked at Shikamaru and smile a real smile.

Shikamaru offered walking me to the gates since it was already midnight which is the perfect time to leave. So I quickly pack what was required for the long trip and walked with Shikamaru in a comfy silence. Once we got there I gave him a hug a reminded me to communicate him if she has the time and with one last wave I was off, but failed to notice redeyes watching me.

I kept on running for two days without stopping, but since it was two days I needed to rest so I stopped and to out my water bottle and one of my snacks I packed so I won't get hungry and ate in silence. Then I hear a branch break from behind the bush and throw a kunai and put little chakra so it can go at lightning speed. I then heard a "yelp" and "what the fuck I didn't see that coming towards me". "Come out I know your there so there's no reason to hide. After I said that two men in black cloaks with red cloud imprinted in it came out of the hiding places. I recognize them quickly "Akatsuki" I whispered. "Hey Itachi Pinky didn't try to run from us, that's the first". "What do you want tuna fish" I sneered at him hiding my emotions. "What did you say yo-""Kisame we were ordered to ask this little girl a question not cause a fight" said Itachi "Oh yeah Pinky would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade's Pov

I was sitting there drinking sake and filling out papers when suddenly "Lady Tsunade Sakura's missing. When she missed her shift at the hospital I told one of the Anbu to check on her but her apartment was empty. What should we do Lady Tsunade?" I stood there shock but recovered. "Get Rookie 9 Karin and Sai". Shizune rushed out of the room as fast as she can, there I stood there and thought "What have you done Sakura. If we can't find you then we have no choice but to kill you". I didn't think far because Rookie 9 Karin and Sai barged in.

No One's Pov

"What the heck Tsunade-baa-chan. I was having ramen when you called us over". I slammed my hand on the table causing it to creak and getting their attention. "Sakura is missing we believe she left around midnight. We are to find her and bring her in one piece and if we don't find her we have no choice but to kill her. Do I make myself clear?" Then Naruto said in a shaky voice "S…s..sa..ku..ra-chan left" "Ha the pink haired freak should have left a long time ago. Serves the slut right" "Karin what are you saying Sakura-chan was a friend of ours" "Naruto who would you be friends with a liar or a truthful person which is me" "I would be friends with the truthful one's" unsure if Karin is really telling the truth "Why are you so unsure Dobe" asked Sasuke. "Because Teme I feel like Sakura is the one telling the truth not Karin" "Dobe get a hold of yourself you know Karin is the truthful one not Sakura" said Neji. "I don't know" Naruto said still unsure.

But there Karin stood unable to take it anymore. "Fine I admit I told lies to all of you saying that bitch said it" she yelled "But it doesn't matter I confessed to you all and I know she won't be coming back. Hahahahahahahahahaha serves that bitch right hahaha" Karin said laughing. "Karin why would you do that Saukra is a good person" said Tenten "You wat to know why? I'll tell you why, I hated her ever since I laid eyes on her1 She's just a weak little slut. I don't get why your on her side". "Why you little bit-" said Shikamaru but was cut off by Tsunade "Enough! I want you guys to leave in the early morning and you are to look for her for 4 weeks if you come back empty handed we have no choice but to kill her because she know's to much about Konoha. If she were to get captured by an enemy she will get interrogated and spill information about Konoha and there weaknes. Your all probably wondering why she has many information about Konoha" they all nodded for her to continue "While I was training her she had access to the library were it holds ancient information. Now that I told you your mission and why we need to get her back you are all dismissed" They all nodded and left.

As they left they all thought the same thing except for Karin who was mumbling to herself like "Why do they all worry for that pink hair ass I am way better than her" or "I hope she gets killed" but they all ignored her and thought "Sakura I hope you can forgive us we are so sorry for hurting you".

Sakura's Pov

"Well Pinky what do you say will you join the Akatsuki?" I stood there in shock "They say if I wanted to join the Akatsuki". "I…."

Cherryblossom-Well there you have it R&R


	5. Very Important Note

Cherryblossom-Wahhh I am so sorry but I am gonna have to put a hold on this story I am to busy with school please be patient with me and let's hope I can review soon! I am soooooooo sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Cherryblossom- I would like to thank you for waiting this long since it's a weekend and there's no homework for me I decided to write a chapter for this story. These story is dedicated to all the people who waited patiently.

Sakura's Pov

I stood there shocked me Sakura Haruno is being asked to the akatsuki. "Well Pinky do you want to join or what". Then I thought about Konoha "Ha those bitches will pay" said inner Sakura. "I accept" I said without hesitation. "Then slash your headband and let's get going" said Kisame. I took out a kunai and slashed my forehead protector without regret and caught up with them.

With Rookie Nine and the 2 No one's Pov

They were all searching for her looking around like a hawk looks for its prey besides the one and only ugly bitch Karin. She was just walking around hardly looking, but she noticed a familiar chakra which was Sakura's heading further away from them but she didn't bother telling the rest of the group. "Hmph I am not telling I just sensed her I want that bitch dead so I can have her friends and my beloved Sasuke-kun". So they continued their search for the pink haired cherry blossom and never noticed Karin's evil smirk.

Sakura's Pov

We were traveling for what seemed like hours when we finally stopped to rest for the night. Kisame went to get some food, Itachi setting camp while I looked for some wood for the fire. When I was done camp was set and Kisame had caught 6 fishes for them. I put the wood down and signaled Itachi to start the fire. As we ate our food in silence I was wondering how Shikamaru and Gaara are they were the only friends that didn't betray me. I sighed "I wonder how Gaara's going to take the news about me leaving" I said to myself. After I ate I went and did the boar hand sign and focused my chakra in my head so I can communicate Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's Pov

Everyone was sleeping while I took the night shift. As I was staring at the stars I felt a surge in my head. "That must be Sakura" I said to myself. I did the same pose as Sakura and we started communicating. "Hi Shika" she said "Hi Saku" I said tiredly "I miss you so much, so what are you doing" "I miss you too, um I am in a mission with the rookie nine looking for you" "Shika you never guess who I am with right now" "Um who the snake lord or the akatsuki" I said jokingly "You sir are correct I am with the akatsuki they asked me to join their organization and I accepted ". I stood there shocked so shocked that I couldn't breathe. "Y..you joined the akatsuki sheesh this is so troublesome just be careful ok" "ok" she said in a relaxing tone "Well I have to go my shift is about to end bye" "Bye Shika I love you"(AN-Not like that more like a brother sister love) "Love you too" and with that I was woken up by Naruto so he can take my shift.

Sakura's Pov

When I was done talking to Shika, Kisame was staring at me like I grew two heads. "What the hell were you doing Pinky" he said in a surprised tone "Stuff" I said in a sleepy tone. After I said that I went to sleep.

Sakura's Dream

All my friends surrounded me saying "Karin is better than you" or "I hate you Karin was a better student than you". Then they started to attack me and kept throwing insults to me. When hope was lost there was something shining I squinted and saw Naruto my best friend but then that light faded and Naruto grew dark and attacked me even my teachers I was crying and kept saying "why why Karin I never did anything to deserve this and Tsunade came out and said "Did nothing? Don't make me laugh you just wanted my skills so you can use it for useless things". "No I didn't mean to do anything to you guys please come back" but all they did was turned away from me and walked away one by one fading. Only one was there and it was Shikamaru "I was wrong I should have just left you and go to Karin, She is way better and stronger". Shikamaru took off the bracelet that matched mine threw it on the floor and Karin came and she took him away from him. I was alone no one caring for me the only thing I saw was my parent's dead bodies. I cried and kept saying "Why why me I didn't deserve this". But I suddenly shook a lot and there was someone calling my name and that was when I left the horrid place and came back to reality.

Kisame's Pov

Me and Itachi were about to sleep when we heard someone crying. We discovered that the one crying was Sakura then the crying turned to screaming so I shook her and called out her name but she wouldn't wake up so I shook her harder and that was when she woke up.

Sakura's Pov

When I woke up I saw Kisame in front of me and Itachi staring at me. I was all sweaty and I was crying? So I asked "What the heck happened" "Well you were crying and screaming while sleeping". Then I remembered my dream that horrible I looked down my bangs covering my eyes. "Hey it's okay to cry. Even us dangerous criminals cried, so it's okay." said Kisame comfortingly. And that's when the dam broke I cried so hard that when I was done I was fast asleep having a dreamless sleep.

No One's Pov

"I wonder what happened to her that could even haunt her in her dreams. It may be worse than our situation" Kisame said. "Hn whatever happened Konoha is going to pay dearly" said Itachi "Your right. There's something about this girl that makes us so attached to her, but whatever it is we will protect her right Itachi" "Aa".

The Next Day

Kisame, Itachi, and Sakura were traveling until Kisame and Itachi came to a sudden halt. "Were here" said Kisame excitedly "All I see is rocks and trees" said Sakura "Sheesh wait Pinky" Then Itachi dispelled the genjutsu.

Sakura's Pov

Right in front of me was a big giant mansion it was 4 stories high, the garden was well taken care of and the house was painted white while the doors were a brown shade. "Come leader is expecting us" said Itachi. When we went inside I was more shocked the inside was better that the outside. There were like a billion doors coughnotcough. We went upstairs and stood in front of big dark brown doors. Itachi knocked on the doors twice and heard a "come in". There was someone sitting on a comfy seat and a woman standing up with blue hair and a origami shaped flower on her hair. The man sitting on the seat had bright orange hair and piercings all over his face. "Welcome to the akatsuki Sakura Haruno" "It's a pleasure to meet you umm" "Pein but but ou call me leader-sama or Pein-sama" "Hai leader-sama" "you may leave Kisame Itachi" "Hai" they said and left. "Anyways Sakura we have something to tell you" Pein said in a low but smooth voice. "And what is it" I asked confused. "Me and Konan are your real mom and dad". "Hahaha did he say he was my real dad" I said to myself "That is just what he said" said inner Sakura. "No….my parents are dead how can you be my real parents" "Sit down and i will explain it to you". So I sat down on a seat and listened. "A long time ago me and Konan got married then she was pregnant. When her water broke we called a doctor immediately. When it was done she gave birth to a beautiful baby that had pink hair and bright emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled. We named that child Sakura, she was the princess of the rain and akatsuki. But Orochimaru came and attacked us. We easily defeated him but couldn't risk Sakura's life so we sent her to the Haruno's so she wouldn't get hurt. And since that day we waited to get here back". I sat there still tears forming in my eyes but wouldn't fall "So your my real parents" they nodded and smiled at me. Iwalked up to them and gave them a big hug while I was crying tears of joy. You were probably wondering why I am so happy they are my real parents. That's because the Haruno's were mean hitting me if I didn't do good in the academy. After that my dad Pein wanted to know why I left Konoha so I told them holding hatred in my eyes. After my story they looked into my eyes and gasped. I just activated my rinnegan then the rinnegan turned to the sharingan after the sharingan it turned to makgeyon after that it turned into the eternal sharingan. After that my eyes turned back. My dad said "I will train you with the rinnegan, Itachi can help you with your sharingan and makgeyon, and Madra can help you in the eternal sharingan ok" "ok otuo-san". After we discussed other things my mom said "I think you should go to bed sweetie and tomorrow we can start your training ok" "ok" I said and yawned. As I walk out I see Itachi and Kisame standing there. "We are here to escort you to your room Sakura-hime" said Itachi "Sakura-hime? Sounds to flashy just call me what you usually call me" "Hai" they said. They gave me a quick tour at the house, ate, took a shower and slept peacefully knowing that my new family is the akatsuki.

The next morning I woke up and did my usual routine back in the so-called Konoha. After that I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself. When I got there it was a mess some guy with blonde hair and had a similar hair style like Ino burnt what looked like pancakes. He was yelling "Tobi get the fire extinguisher, un" and a man with a swirly mask came out and had the fire extinguisher and aimed at the fire. When the fire was out it looked so messy that it didn't look like a kitchen anymore, it looked more like a dumpster. Then the blonde notice me a said "Hey, un! You must be out new member. My name is Deidera what's your name, un" "My name is Sakura also now known as Leader's daughter" "Leader's daughter oh shoot better not mess with you, un" I smiled. "So what'cha doing" "Making pancakes but since I don't know how to cook I burnt it" "Well if the kitchen is clean I can try to make pancakes" "Ok, un. Tobi clean the kitchen" "Hai Deidera-sempai" and with that said the whole kitchen was clean in 10 minutes. "Thank you…." "Tobi's name is Tobi cherry blossom" Tobi said excitedly. "Thank you Tobi but can you do something for me" "And what would that be cherry blossom" "Can you get me the ingredients for pancake batter" "Hai. Tobi will do it because Tobi is a good boy" and after he said that the ingredients were all in the counter. When I was done the kitchen smelled like pancakes and the scent roamed around the base. Soon every akatsuki member was in the kitchen. All of a sudden this white haired man said "Who the fuck made these fucken delicious pancakes. I swear to Jashin-sama that this is the best I ever eaten" he said "Hey who the hell is this bitch" he said "My name is not bitch it's Sakura baka and to answer your question I am the one who made them so everyone dig in". I swear I think I saw my dad and mom ready to kill that guy. After we ate my parents introduce me to the whole organization. "The guy with white hair is Hidan, and the one next to him is his partner Kazuku. The guy with red hair is Sasori and you probably met Deidera. He is Sasori's partner. You already met Tobi and his partner is the guy with green hair his name is Zetsu. You already met Kisame and Itachi. The guy that looks like Itachi is Madra. So that's the whole organization" "ok. So when do I start training otou-san" the whole organization's eyes widen except for Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidedra, and Madra. "Your Konan and Leader-sama's daughter" they said. I said "Yeah so" "Never mind that you have to train Sakura. Itachi you go first then Madra and I am last" "Hai leader-sama".

Cherryblossom-So what did you think. Who should I pair Sakura with. Tell me ok and R&R


End file.
